


you are my art piece

by lilstar



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilstar/pseuds/lilstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>something about a stressful night and an important art piece and nice words from a cute boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are my art piece

**Author's Note:**

> oh hi, so i really don't know what this is. i had a really bad day and i just thought about this and yeah. anyway, enjoy :)

louis was anxious.

tomorrow was the day he presented his artwork that he has been working on since the beginning of the year and he is so anxious.

he's sitting on the floor by the bedroom window, trying to find the unseen imperfections and fix them.

it was a giant canvas almost covering the whole floor of the small bedroom. it has an uncountable variety of colours to represent a splash of emotion. at the same time, it has little details, painted with so much effort, representing something different but everything was just fitting together. there was so much emotion that it made harry cry the first time he saw it.

talking about harry. he was laying in bed trying to sleep but couldn't stop worrying about his boyfriend. he knew louis was stressed but he wanted him to come to bed. 

his art piece was perfect. he saw him working on it almost everyday since their second year of uni started. louis was so talented. harry wasn't very artsy person but he knew what a beautiful art piece could look like. and that's actually how he met louis.

they were in high school, freshman, and harry, being the social butterfly and curious boy he is, walked to the pretty boy sitting alone at a table in the cafeteria, drawing on something.

as harry was approaching he could see the amount of beauty, both the boy and the drawing were holding. he was drawing simple flowers but they were so perfectly traced on paper that it made harry watched in awe.

and louis might of sense someone staring at him because next, he turned around to see a curly boy staring at his drawing mouth opened.

"um can i help you?" he asked in a small voice.

the lovely voice made harry got out of his trance.

"um yeah, i just, um, wanted to say, your drawing is nice" harry stuttered. 

"oh thank you" louis blushed.

and that's pretty much how it started. they were drawn to each other, becoming friends and slowly to lovers and well, everything was history now.

now they were sharing a small flat together near their university that they also shared, louis being an art major and harry a law major. 

"louis come to bed, its almost midnight" harry said.

"no, i just need to know its perfect enough." louis had bags under his eyes to show the obvious stress he was going through and harry did not like that.

"it is perfect, now come cuddle" harry complained.

"but-"

"no buts. come to bed lou, you need sleep" harry was on the verge to fall asleep but he won't until louis is in his arms.

"harry this is important and you know it" louis sighed. 

harry stand up, supporting himself on his elbows and looked at his stressed boyfriend seriously. "i know and i also know that its perfect the way it is. now come to bed or i'm coming to get you"  

"you wouldn't" louis looked at him with a little smirk too. 

"yes i would and you know it" harry smirked too

louis looked at his art piece then at harry again, hesitation written on his face. "fine" he groaned. 

he putted the cover back on his art piece and walked to the bed. harry move a little to leave him some space in their tiny bed. once under the covers, harry put his arms over louis' petite body and snuggled him to his chest.

"it's going to be great. i've seen you working on it all year. everyone will love it and you. stop stressing." harry whispered in louis' ear.

"but i feel like they're still things to fix and-"

"louis, baby, it is perfect, stop trying to fix it or you'll probably mess it up. you're going to make jaw drops when you're going show it to class tomorrow" harry said and gave a peck to louis' forehead.

louis sighed, not wanting to argue more. he was slowly falling asleep with his boyfriend's words dancing in his mind.

"you're going to be okay" was the last thing he heard before falling in a peaceful sleep.

\--

the next day, louis got 100% on his art piece and even got offers to exhibit his piece in real art galleries. yeah, he was okay.


End file.
